


A Master's Counsel

by minnabird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: A Test of Courage - Justina Ireland
Genre: Advice, Gen, Growing Up, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: Stellan wants to check in after theSteady Wingdisaster. Vernestra needs to tell him about the big decision she just made, and she could use a little support.
Relationships: Vernestra Rwoh & Imri Cantaros, Vernestra Rwoh & Stellan Gios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	A Master's Counsel

Vernestra,

Are you all right? Read the report on the _Steady Wing_ disaster and I am relieved to know you are safe, but it can't have been easy. From what I've read, you did an admirable job. Your old master is proud—and a little worried. 

Stellan

* * *

Master,

Old? You?

Sorry I didn't send a message sooner. I had a lot to do on Starlight Beacon, mostly because I've picked up a new responsibility! I'm sure you remember Master Sunvale, but I'm not sure you've met his apprentice, Imri. He was one of the group stranded on Wevo, and I had to help him through a dark moment on the moon. He's not quite ready for his trials, but I think he could be a great Jedi knight, and we're not done learning together. 

So, I sort of offered to take him as my Padawan? We've meditated on it together, and I'm committed, but I could really use some help with firming it up with the Council. There's a lot of paperwork, and Master Sskeer suggested getting a letter of recommendation, since I'm so young. Would you be amenable to writing one?

The disaster and the aftermath weren't easy, but I feel more steady on my path than ever, and I'm all right, Master. Just a little sadder, and a little overwhelmed.

May the Force be with you, 

Vernestra

* * *

Vernestra,

Call me.

* * *

Vernestra took a deep breath. She was _not_ nervous; what was there to be nervous about? She wasn’t an apprentice anymore, and Master Stellan wasn’t the kind of person to yell because he was concerned. “The worst that can happen,” she told herself, “is that he won’t agree to write a letter.” She bit her lip. It would actually hurt pretty badly if her own teacher didn’t believe in her, but if she couldn’t stand up to that, then she wasn’t ready to teach.

She set up the borrowed communicator and fell lightly into a meditation as she waited for the call to connect.

“Vernestra.”

That single word held so much love and concern that Vernestra felt tears come unexpectedly to her eyes. _You were fine!_ she thought furiously. _You_ are _fine!_ But she remembered being much younger, and that voice guiding her through doubts and new experiences and failures with seemingly infinite patience. She took a breath and straightened her shoulders. “Hey, Master.” 

Master Stellan’s face went from concern to a broad grin in an instant. “Hello, there. You’re not in trouble, I just wanted to see your face when we talked about this. We’re a little too far apart to gauge where you’re at with the Force.”

“You’re fussing now, when you were the one who encouraged me to take the trials early?”

“Trials are a different beast from teaching. You’ve just got your feet under you as a Knight. It’s not that I don’t believe you can do it,” he said.

“It’s just that you think I’m not ready.” Vernestra ducked her head. This was the doubt that had hit her the strongest from the moment Master Sskeer suggested it. She was already going to have her work cut out for her proving herself as one of the Order’s youngest knights. People were going to look at her and her Padawan and see two _kids_. 

“No, but I do want to see if you are ready, and not just jumping at this because you think it’s the only way for Imri to go on with his training. Let’s call this practice.” Master Stellan spread his hands, his easy manner suggesting a game. “Convince me.”

It was the way he’d conducted a lot of his assessments. As games, or challenges, or dares. She hadn’t realized he was testing her readiness for the trials until he told her; it had just felt like escalations of her typical lessons. 

As usual, Vernestra had done her homework.

“Point one,” Vernestra said, “Imri and I already have a rapport. This is especially important right now, when he lost his master in such an unexpected manner. It will help ease his transition to a new teacher if he already knows and trusts them.”

“And how will you help him through the fallout of that unexpected loss?” Master Stellan prodded. “It would be taxing on anyone’s mind and heart. I understand that Master Sunvale gave up his chance to escape to make sure you all got out alive. There will be a lot of complicated feelings about that, and he will need guidance to work through them.”

Vernestra swallowed. This felt personal, almost invasive, but she knew the Temple Council would want to know she could handle it. “That actually brings me to point two. I’ve already had some success helping Imri deal with the emotional toll Master Sunvale’s death took on him. He will have to tell the Council more himself, but when he was tempted by his darker feelings, I was able to talk him down and help him gain some perspective.”

“Good,” Master Stellan said. “And if something like that comes up again?”

This was something Vernestra hadn’t actually asked anyone about yet, but Master Stellan was as good a sounding board as any. “I don’t want to be the only person guiding him. I’m going to ask that we stay grounded at Port Haileap for a little while, under the supervision of a Master, so he won’t be stuck with just me to turn to.”

“That’s…” Master Stellan regarded her with interest. “I’d like to dig into that a little. Are you going to ask that because you want someone else to take responsibility?”

“No!” Vernestra said, shocked. “I just want someone with a little more experience, that’s all. I’ve never been tempted that badly before, and Master Sskeer says a lot of older Jedi have gone through that. I hoped a Master would know ways other people have handled it.”

"All right. So that's point two, and a sound plan for now. Was there a point three as well?"

"Yes." Vernestra lifted her chin. "He wants to train with me. I'm not saying he wouldn't take another teacher if they offered, but he's agreed, and he's happy about the possibility. I think the Council should take that into account and choose what's best for him."

Master Stellan sat back in his seat, regarding her thoughtfully for long moments. Finally, he shook his head and smiled ruefully. "I knew you were going to go far. I wasn't ready for you to go this far so soon. The more fool me."

"Master?" Vernestra tried not to squirm. 

"Yes, I'll write a letter recommending you and this course of action. I just wish I could be there." His eyes met hers, across the holo and across lightyears.

"No," Vernestra said with sudden certainty. "If I'm going to do this right, I have to be able to stand without you and do it. I mean, I'm still going to ask _advice_ …"

Master Stellan nodded. "Don't worry too much about doing it alone, though. I like your plan about sticking with a Master. Learning to teach is an education in itself, and you're going to need to draw on others' experience as well as your own. I know I did."

Vernestra's worries eased, as they always did when she was reminded that older Jedi were just people, same as her. She thought Imri would need to know that as well. 

This wasn't going to be a traditional apprenticeship—they were much closer to peers—but, privately, she thought that was a good thing. He'd had the parent-like guidance. She could help him see what she saw: someone clever and empathic and empathetic, with talents he could develop and an eagerness to learn. 

"Thanks," she said. "I can't wait for you to meet Imri. You're going to like him."

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the book.... yesterday? And I'm just very attached to these kids. Dealing with my feelings by writing a little missing scene after. If this is not Light of the Jedi compliant, my only excuse is that I've only just started that one.


End file.
